


The Eight Sinners

by CherryxxBoy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I might have used a Pandora Hearts reference, MC passes judgment on the RFA, Tbh im not sure what this is, therapeutic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryxxBoy/pseuds/CherryxxBoy
Summary: MC is in charge of passing judgement to the RFA.





	The Eight Sinners

I find myself entering the church with heavy feet. The sacred floor makes echoes of my pace, mocking the way my body betrays me during the last seconds, when I had promised that nothing would stop me from accomplishing the mission. A fool I was, as a part of me still holds hope of running away from destiny.

 

The day has finally come.

 

I load my gun resting on my left hand, breaking my heart at the sound of it. The thought of deadly bullets pierces through me. I make my way inside, not bothering to gaze around the pews, who have been staring at me angrily since I set foot here. I am certainly not welcome, they remind me when I trip over one of them, fastening the beat of my heart. My breath suddenly becomes more agitated, as I walk a bit faster. I must hurry, or I might not make it.

The infinite corridor comes to an end, meeting the gigantic cross that is all over the place. At its feet, The Eight sit in their knees, arms tied behind their back. I know they know I’m here, but none of them dare to lift their heads up. Sinners looking at the ground, facing the soon hell that will come for them. All lined up, waiting for the final blow. Once upon I time, things would have been different. I would have been different. But not today.

 

Wanting to finish it quickly, I stomp my feet, that imposes its presence easily in the silent church, startling our guests. “Enough of this. Get up!” I order like a captain, and they follow like the idiots they are. No. I thought as something sinks in me when I get a look of their faces. Perhaps there’s only one idiot here. An idiot who has been too many times in love and has failed so many times. Too many to count, and too many to be real.

 

  
The room is quiet, with a sharp tension creeping around. Suddenly, I feel watched by millions of eyes. Pleading, loving eyes. I hear droplets fall, but they aren’t mine, despite having cried since I arrived here (no, even before).The blonde boy can’t contain himself, beginning to whimper and mumble stuff. I sigh. I knew he would do this, a crybaby like him just can’t help it. I blame him for making me weak. If this continues, all could be ruined, so I decide to start with him.

 

I take a step forward, raising my gun at him. My moves must be assertive, failure is not to be tolerated. “Yoosung Kim!” My shout surprises the crying man, finally facing me. His body is trembling, and he dedicates me sad tears, asking me why. But I can’t answer. I wish he could at least be scared, repulsed, hating- instead of this. “Your greatest sin: Sloth.” My words drop reality on him, as his eyes widened. He shouts at me, calls me, tries to sooth my soul with loving words and heartful confessions. I can’t stand the rush of emotions that threaten me, and I pull the trigger. A single shot in the forehead cut his last words in mid-sentence, falling backwards into the floor. “May God have mercy on your soul. Amen” I profess, signaling the cross with my right hand. The others don’t move, as if nothing had happened. Maybe too deep in their own regret to notice. Only the one with glasses looks away.

 

My duty continues as I pass judgement on the others. “Hyun Ryu. Your greatest sin: Pride” Another perfect shot in the head, his body lining up with the crybaby boy. He didn’t even get the time to start that last declaration of love, I didn’t want to hear it. His long, silver hair beautifully spreading in the air. Beautiful until the end, my mind wonders if I just killed a muse.  
My shirt is drowning in the tears that have yet to stop. “May God have mercy on you. Amen” I repeat.

 

  
One by one, their souls are cleansed, falling like pieces of domino. Jaehee Kang, Envy. Jumin Han, Greed. Saeran Choi, Wrath.

 

 

The ones standing now are a bit more difficult to handle than the rest. Or at least that’s what I tell myself, when in reality I know it’s just me slowing up what cannot be resolved. I stand in front of the man with mint blue eyes, who is ready to take on what he believes he deserves. As always, claiming sacrifice for himself. Something inside me wants to slap him and shout that he doesn’t deserve any of it. Ironical.

   
I almost couldn’t get the words out of my mouth, feeling muted, struggling in despite of everything. “Jihyun Kim.” His name is a bomb, destroying my will. I sob harder and harder than before. However, I am still not allowed to stutter. “Your greatest sin: Gluttony.” For despair. For self-loath. For love. His stomach is full of it. He can’t help but eat more than he can chew. I end his suffering in one movement. My hands stop themselves from punching him mid-air when I see the smile of relief in his face. Fool, fool. What a fool. Why couldn’t you love yourself a bit more?

 

The gun aims at its next target. The blonde woman looks horrified at the corpse of what had once been her ex-fiancé. I don’t feel a bit of sympathy for her, almost chuckling if I hadn’t been grieving the man myself. She doesn’t even bother to get angry at me, focusing on mourning the one she had already lost a long time ago. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you in time. Some things just aren’t meant to be. “Rika Kim.” Not once does she drift her attention from the dead artist. Tsk. “Your greatest sin: Lust” She drops to the side, her blood covering the human underneath her. Together until the end, is that what you wanted to achieve?

 

I don’t wish for God to relieve her, since she is a sheep lost forever.

 

I feel something under me, and I’m surprised to find the last one, the redhead, has walked all over here to place his forehead against the hole of the machine. My arm trembles at the sight. He is alone now. We are alone now. He connects his eyes with mine, smiling warmly. No. Don’t do this to me. “Please no...” Blame me. Hate me. Don’t. “Don’t you dare forgive me!” I involuntarily shout, words covered in stupid sobs. Brownish hair covers my face, unable to continue. About to drown in regret, to turn back and forget this even had to happen, a kiss in my cheek wakes me up from further delusions. His expression hasn’t changed, encouraging me to fulfill my purpose. I try to reciprocate the smile, but I just can’t. I’m weak. I’ve always been weak. You were my strength.

 

Aiming at his chest, this moment becomes. inevitable. “Saeyoung Choi-“I sob, my hand fighting hell to not drop the gun as I’m shaking a ton. “Your greatest sin: Your very existence.”

 

I wonder how things have met this devilish closed alley as the blood of his heart shower every bit of me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i might have used a Pandora Hearts reference in here, but i couldn't help myself.
> 
> Its short, but its enough of what i wanted to write. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
